Making My Way Into Her Diary
by self-piercing
Summary: It's summer and Ino is spending time at her beach house. Paring as the readers please


It had been a hot day spent at the beach. Even if the sun was still at it's strongest I had to find my way home. Cars were racing past honking at my outfit. Bikinitop and jeansshorts that stopped right beneath my butt. As I said it was a hot day. My rather plum friend was trotting behind me complaining about the heat. I didn't mind it, I infact enjoyed it and told her so for the sevent time atleast. She was also complaining about the fact that we had to walk. I live 15 minutes away from the beach. Why wouldn't we walk?

The beach had been rather boring that day. No hot surfer, plenty of families. That's what you get for going on a Saturday morning, I guess. "So are we going to eat dinner when we get home?" my friend asked in a whiny voice. "We're going to make it first, so we need to go to the store." It was on the way, so it wasn't any detour. "Eh, I don't have any money." My friend confessed. I'm not sure what she was thinking when I said we were going to spend a week in my summerhouse alone, so please bring some money because we're going to have to buy food.

I didn't say anything, because this meant that I got to decide what we were going to eat. My friend started hanging behind; I was walking too fast for her. Maybe she was tired or enjoying the honking cars passing by thinking they're honking at her. Well there weren't. I walked this way plenty of times. They were all drolling over my body. Not saying that in a 'look at me, I'm so hot!' way. Get what I mean? "Hurry up!" I told my friend. Sort of happy she was going home tomorrow. She had been whinning and complaining all week! "My shoes are hurting me!" she complained. "Well, take them off?" I asked holding up my flip-flops. "The ground will hurt my feet," she said. I didn't bother arguing with her anymore. She was a lost case.

We ended, or I ended up buying some salad and vegetables to barbeque. She didn't like, I could tell. She should have brought some money. I had been paying all week. She had spent her money on a DVD when I told her several times we didn't have a DVD player. Yeah, that's how that went, not that she had brought enough for herself for the whole week anyway. We came up to my house and found my key. It's funny that our summer house is bigger than our real house. Well, my father kinda lives here now, but I grew up with it being our summer house. That was before my mom went and screwed someone else. My dad didn't like it so he packed his bag and left. He wouldn't take me with him. Mom would take care of me, I know he couldn't. He never made me dinner, or gets something to make into dinner; he sucked at housecleaning and would never get me to school at time.

"Will you go start the grill?" I asked my friend. I started cutting the vegetables. Some butter and spices they would be ready to go. I went downstairs to find something to drink. Some cherry schnaps sounded good enough. God knows how long it has been down there. It wasn't opnend so it should be fine; my father also had some beer. I don't drink beer, I would rather die. We sucsseded in making a propper meal. We ended up drinking in the grass. "So tell me Sakura!" I said receiving the bottle. She was pretening to drink when she bearly drank any at all. I didn't mind, more for me, right? "Who do you like?" She became silent and giggeled. "I like…!" Some more giggeling. I couldn't help to laugh with her. "I like Sasuke," she started biting her nails. I stopped laughing. "But he has a boyfriend," she said silently. "Who cares, that's who we're going to party with!" She looked over at me with big eyes. "How?" My turn to giggle. "I've known him since I was four; he was friends with my brother." Sakura always felt odd when I talked about my twin brother. He had died in a car accident. I kinda had a little severe mental breakdown after that. Sasuke had become silent, distant and cold. Still we had some sort of conection.

The night came faster than I wanted. I sent a text to Sasuke asking what he was doing. I knew that he was in his basement with his girlfriend and maybe some of his friends. He rarely ever left the cold humid basement during the summer. His brother was probably upstairs having some wild rave. They lived her all year, their parents died when Sasuke was 8. Their aunt and oncle is supposed to be taking care of them. All I know is that Itachi is verry pleased once a month when he cashes their check. The Utchias are pretty odd. I don't have any word for it. They're very nice, if they like you. If the don't, I feel sorry for you. Itachi's supposed to be in a gang. I don't know it's true or not. Rumors, you know, you can't trust them. And it's not like you can walk up to anyone and ask if they're part of a gang. Sasuke's response buzzed in on my phone. Sakura looked at it with big eyes. I knew it was an invitation to come over.

Little brother isn't here right now, but you can come to my party

Itachi

Itachi never called Sasuke, it was always little brother. Now I only had to make Sakura come with me. She was more of a shy person, I had a struggle making her agree to going when Sasuke was there!

I'm starting two stories, since I'm done with my main story and another one soon. So I want you to tell me if you like this story or not. The story with the most response is the one I'm going to be working on. I don't have that much time anymore. I'm writing this at like 03:38 and I have to get up at 8. Explains something? So tell me or follow this story if you like it. I'm picking up on my Big Brother story aswell that's why I'm doing one of the stories. I might have time to do all three in a few months, but I wouldn't count on it since I'm planing on a busy summer. (Like I'm ever going to be social or get a job…) Anyway, thanks for making it to the end and readinf this : )

WN is sooo much fun right? I know you guys read my stories to hear about my life, so… Yeah, I need to cut my hair soon, and cut my bangs. I also painted my toenails today. It's getting sandal warm outside! I love this weather. Give me summer ASAP! Anything more to tell about? I think I bummed my math test on Friday. I went to wal-mart today. They didn't have the movie I wanted to rent on Redbox. So I was like "FUUU! Wal-mart, now I've been to two places and none had the movie I wanted! Now I'm going to go home and not watch any movie at all! But there I tricked them, I watched the Italian Job, but spent half of the movie using my phone. I had a freak out because Opera wasn't working on my phone. It's working now so it's all good. I'm impressed if you're still reading this. Them you're my hero and should tell me in a review so I know who to worship, anyway. Nappy time 03:46 now. So good night to me! Love you guys, or like you since I don't know you I can't love you. I think the word love is missused and so aboused. Who am I kidding! I can't help BUT to LOVE my READERS!


End file.
